


Ego

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Himchan's EGO teaser was too hot and thus this drabble was born.





	Ego

Your breath halts in your throat when you catch sight on the man before you. Himchan sits relaxed at the end of the gray couch, one arm slung across the back and his legs spread open; a delicious invitation. The black fabric of his jeans hugs tightly to his thighs and you lick your lips in anticipation.

Himchan beckons you over with a slight jerk of his head and you nearly trip over your own feet in order to get to him quicker. You stand before him, shaking with excitement as he looks you over. You hungrily take in his sharp features, the way his hair is perfectly slicked back, and how his plump lips part as he calmly gives you an order.

“On your knees, love.”

Instantly you sink between his legs, barely able to restrain yourself from touching him without permission. Himchan moves the hand resting on his thigh towards the waistband of his pants and lazily flicks open the button. You watch his movements carefully, waiting for him to give you what you so desperately want. You feel as if you’re going to burst apart at the seams if you have to wait any longer.

Much too slow for your liking Himchan pulls himself free. You can feel your mouth begin to salivate and your panties grow wet. He wraps his hand around his shaft, stroking himself as he watches your reaction. You swipe your tongue across your bottom lip again, craving to have him fill your mouth. Himchan stops, a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth.

“What are you waiting for, love? Come put your pretty little mouth around my cock.”

You reach out for his dick and salivate at the sight of pre-cum weeping from its slit. Leaning forward you hover above the tip, red lips parted and engulfing every inch possible within your mouth. You hum in sheer delight and Himchan settles in comfortably to watch you do what you do best. Please him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand this after finals!


End file.
